


Sleeping Beauty III

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Diefenbaker watches Fraser and Ray sleep!This story is a sequel toSleeping Beauty II.





	Sleeping Beauty III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
  
Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications

  
  


Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

 

OK. Last one, I promise. This time from Diefenbaker's point of view! Enjoy.

 

 

SLEEPING BEAUTY III

by Callie

  
  
It was a cold December afternoon and Diefenbaker lay under the coffee table, his eyes closed. The wolf was happy and content; he and his pack mates had just returned from their usual Sunday afternoon walk in the park. The park had been deserted, the heavy fall of snow on the night before keeping the inhabitants of Chicago in their homes in front of their fires. The snow had gleamed in the fading light reminding the wolf of his true home.

Diefenbaker had barked happily at the thought rolling playfully in the snow, despite the fact that Fraser had scolded him for being silly. Their newest blonde pack mate had just laughed throwing a snowball at the serious Mountie. Diefenbaker curled up his lips at the memory; the three of them had then spent the next half an hour playing in the snow together. They had returned home slightly damp, cold, but deliriously happy.

After they had eaten dinner, the wolf had retired to his favourite place - under the coffee table. Diefenbaker stretched yawning lazily; he was happy living here with Fraser and Ray. The apartment, although small, was always warm, cosy and seemed to be filled with love. The love seemed to bounce off the walls, sometimes making his head spin. But Diefenbaker wouldn't have it any other way; he loved Fraser and Ray, and he knew they loved him as much as they loved one another. The three of them were family, swearing to protect and cherish each other come what may.

The wolf knew all about love and pain. He had loved Maggie, had even fathered her puppies, but in the end she had moved away with her owners, leaving him alone and miserable. Diefenbaker could still picture Maggie's beautiful face; sighing at the memory he lay his nose on his paws. 

The wolf reluctantly tore himself away from his sad memories. Opening his eyes he looked up at his pack mates; Fraser and Ray were cuddled together on the couch happy in each other's company and love. He felt better knowing that both Fraser and Ray understood how he felt sometimes, both having been hurt and wounded in the past by the fairer sex.

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side studying his pack mates; he had never seen Fraser looking happier than he did now, one strong arm around Ray holding the slender man close to his chest, his fingers absently running up and down Ray's thin arm. Ray, his eyes closed in contentment, had his blonde head resting on Fraser's shoulder listening quietly as Fraser read to him. Diefenbaker watched the Mountie's mouth move for a while trying to work out what story he was telling. 

Diefenbaker couldn't help grinning to himself; Fraser was reading the story of Sleeping Beauty. "Now who would have thought that," he mused to himself as he closed his eyes once again deciding that Ray was a good influence on the shy and reserved Mountie.

Diefenbaker was startled out of his sleep by the blare of a horn from the street. The apartment was in darkness, and his pack mates were no longer on the couch. He crawled out from under the coffee table trotting towards the bedroom. Jumping up on a tatty overstuffed armchair, he gazed fondly at his pack mates, his family. 

Both men were fast asleep curled up together under the heavy blankets. Fraser was spooned close behind Ray. The light from the street bathed the bedroom in a soft glow reflecting onto the sleeping men. Sharing a pillow, they looked content and relaxed in sleep. Diefenbaker could sense the love emanating outwards from them.

Diefenbaker, being a smart wolf, knew that many humans would be disgusted by Fraser and Ray's relationship, but then not many people were allowed the privilege of witnessing their love for each other. A warm feeling bubbled up inside the wolf at the thought of being allowed to watch, and participate, as the partner's love for each other grew and deepened.

Ray seemed to mumble in his sleep; Diefenbaker watched as Fraser automatically drew the slender man backwards into his embrace. Still asleep, Fraser moved forwards gently kissing the back of Ray's blonde head.

Diefenbaker silently moved around the bed jumping up to lay next to Ray knowing that the blonde would protect him from Fraser's scolding at sleeping on the bed. Ray murmured again, his hand moving forward to touch Diefenbaker's furry head.

The wolf whined in pleasure snuggling closer to his pack mates. Taking a last glance at his family. "My sleeping beauties," he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

 

THE END

  


Love it. Hate it. Views to:.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
